


Earning Your Stripes

by Llama1412



Series: Don't Cry For Me, Temeria [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Dom/sub, Multi, Orgy, Strap-Ons, Team Dynamics, Team Sex, Ves is the ultimate dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: The Blue Stripes are as close as any team can be. And like any team, they know each other inside out: the way Roche’s voice got soft and lovestruck when talking about Temeria, the way Pillow Tits got jittery and anxious when withdrawal loomed too close, the way Silas got lost in his head if no one pulled him out of the numbers, the way Fenn came almost completely silently but for a small gasp, the way Thirteen’s eyes got hazy after a good fucking.You know, team things.
Relationships: Blue Stripes & Vernon Roche, Vernon Roche & Ves
Series: Don't Cry For Me, Temeria [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Earning Your Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [void_punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/pseuds/Void_Punk) for the titles and all the delicious ideas we've come up with.   
> Want to be part of brainstorming? Join my [Witcher Rare Pair Discord!](https://discord.gg/BsT3ckx)

It didn’t start out like this. Roche certainly didn’t  _ plan _ for it to be like this. 

When Foltest had entrusted him with the responsibility of forming an elite team to hunt down nonhumans, he’d never pictured it might be like this.

_ This _ being the Blue Stripes’... _ unique _ relationship with sex. Specifically, sex with each other and their commanders, Ves and Roche.

It started with Thirteen. Really, most things that caused trouble in his life started with Thirteen. 

The thing was, he’d known Thirteen the longest. Technically.

He’d first met Thirteen when the man could barely be called that – a fresh new recruit in the Temerian army that everyone could tell had lied about his age. Roche wasn’t actually sure what he’d done to earn Thirteen’s attention, but he’d visited the base Thirteen was training on often enough that it could have happened at any time.

Still, eventually, he’d become aware of the shadow that had taken to following him any time he left that particular base. How that led to him recruiting Thirteen to be his spy on the inside was… complicated. 

The army establishment had never liked Roche. It was simply prudent to encourage Thirteen to keep an ear out for him. In return, he taught the kid how to sneak better, how to lose a tail, how to maintain a pursuit, all kinds of little tips and tricks that would be helpful for a soldier who clearly had a future in scouting.

He’d had no idea how Thirteen felt. Not until the nineteen year old kid had nervously approached him and asked him to be Thirteen’s first time.

Roche had been clear about what he could offer and what he couldn’t. He didn’t think Thirteen’s infatuation was truly romantic, anyway – as he paid more attention to Thirteen, it quickly became clear that there had been very little kindness in Thirteen’s life. 

Roche didn’t actually know what he’d done, what kindness he’d offered, but it had somehow earned him lifelong loyalty from a damn good spy and a genuinely good man.

Now, years later, he wasn’t sure what their dynamic could be defined as, but he did his best to give Thirteen what he could – whether it was mentorship, affection, praise, or touch. And in return, Thirteen’s loyalty was absolute in a way that made Roche’s breath come short in awe. What were the odds that he, a man best known as the king’s attack dog, could have offered the kindness that Thirteen had needed at a time he’d needed it? What were the odds that something  _ soft _ could earn him the kind of loyalty that could never be broken?

Roche wasn’t a nice man, was the thing. He’d grown up bloody and fighting and he was sure he’d go out that way too.  _ Softness _ didn’t come easily to him. And yet, the more he focused on it, the easier it became. It was incredible, how few steps there actually were from the small things, like gifting Thirteen a knife because the carving in the handle had made Roche think of him, to the big things, like hearing a broken man’s tortured cry and choosing to show compassion when he could have walked away.

Again, it earned him lifelong loyalty and the beginnings of a plan. The beginnings of a  _ team.  _ After all, you should always recruit the medic first.

Roche hadn’t actually planned to recruit Thirteen. It had been a while since he’d seen the younger man, and the value of having a spy on the inside was still valid. 

He really should’ve expected that Thirteen would decide to recruit himself. In the most over-the-top manner possible, of course. 

Breaking into a commander’s office to slip an application amongst their things would have been an audacious move on its own – but when said commander’s office was actually a desk in  _ the King’s own study!? _

He’d almost gotten away with it, too. If Roche hadn’t gone back for a specific scroll at exactly the right moment, no one would’ve ever seen Thirteen set foot in the Royal Palace. 

It was a good thing Roche had caught him, though. The fucking idiot hadn’t put his name on the “application” he’d snuck into Roche’s files. But as interviews went, Thirteen passed with flying colors.

By that point, the Stripes had consisted of a medic (Pillow Tits), an amateur blacksmith (Shorty), a marksman (Finch), a crazy man with explosives expertise (Fenn), and the best damn second in existence (Ves).

Maybe that was why Roche had never thought of this as even a possibility. He and Ves had  _ never _ been like that. She had about as much interest in him – or really, most anyone who didn’t bow down before her – as she did in small talk. Which was to say, she’d rather talk about knives.

But bringing Thirteen in, that changed the dynamic. Because Roche didn’t even think about it anymore – when he noticed that Thirteen needed praise, he automatically gave it. When he could see that Thirteen needed someone else to take control for a while, he was good at serving that role.

It had been obvious to the other Blue Stripes, of course. But what Roche hadn’t expected was that any of them would  _ want _ that.

It was the trust that got to him. All of these broken people he was trying to turn into a cohesive unit, they  _ trusted _ him.

How could he not give them anything they needed?

The thing was, sex was very casual to Roche. He’d grown up in a brothel, sent away to the theatre for long hours when his mother needed “privacy”. There was no deep romantic meaning to getting off – it felt good and it felt even better with other people involved, and if there was an opportunity for it, why not take it?

And there were an awful lot of opportunities. Whether it was a casual circle jerk amongst friends or a rough and messy orgy, there were a  _ lot _ of things that a group of six men and one woman with an incredibly large strap on could get up to.

Roche enjoyed taking charge of things – whether by personally taking a hand in things or by giving orders. And his men clearly enjoyed taking his orders. But when Roche needed a break? When  _ he _ needed someone to take charge of things?

Ves was a godsend.

So was her strap collection.


End file.
